Total Drama Rainbow Unicorn Island
by Lethargic Yuki Co
Summary: A new island. Challenges old and new. Twenty-four campers. Twenty-eight episodes. Rainbow Unicorn Island is more insidious than the name would like to have you think. The twenty-four all new campers think that they're only there to compete, but there's a secret to this competition... (21/24 campers remain)
1. Cast List

Anita: The Strict Overachiever

Ross: The Sports Star

Liz: The Basic White Girl

Gaylon: The Religious Zealot

Gabby: The Hyper Girl

Milo: The Shy Underdog

Serenity: The Angsty Athlete

Ricardo: The Dreamer

Carly: The Gamer

Leo: The Devious Angel

Vanessa: The Ultra-Pretty Jerk

Jack: The Friendly Leader

Cleo: The Nerd

Xyander: The Lucky Dude

Clara: The Femme Fatale

Riley: The Fame Monger

Hillary: The Mastermind

Lucas: The Nice One

Keitha: The Psycho

Tim: The Stuck-Up Gamer

Jade: The Enigma

Ethan: The Musician

Lisa: The Useless Girl

Daniel: The Coward


	2. Opening

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,_

There's an aerial shot of the island. It zooms in rapidly to show a camera crew filming Chris, who is promptly pushed out of the way by Riley.

 _You guys are on my mind._

Vanessa is doing her makeup in the bathroom. Cleo walks up to wash her hands, prompting Vanessa to smash the poor nerd's face into the mirror.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Gaylon is preaching to Ross and Jack. A rock is thrown at each of their heads, causing them to faint and stack on top of each other. Liz runs up and points her cell at the sky, using the four boys as a platform.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see._

Serenity and Gabby are playing basketball. Keitha suddenly falls gracefully on her legs in front of them and bows, then proceeds to tear the goal off the pole.

 _I wanna be famous._

Ethan sings on stage. Lisa and Milo clap at his performance.

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

Anita looks at her watch, frustratedly, before falling to the bottom of a waterfall in a life raft.

 _Go pack your bags cuz I've already won._

Hillary tries to command Clara, who gets angry and tries to strangle her.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way._

Leo laughs hysterically at Hillary and Clara's fight, only to turn around to see Jade judging him.

 _I'll get there someday._

Chef stirs something up. Tim, who is talking to him, gets the "food" poured on him.

 _Cause I wanna be famous!_

Daniel screams and runs away from the camera.

 _Na 15x_

Xyander flips a coin. It lands on heads and he smiles, having won a bet against Carly.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

Ricardo and Lucas race against each other. Lucas wins and Ricardo shrugs. Day turns to night.

 _Whistling_

The remaining campers are sitting at the campfire.


	3. Episode 1: A Lukewarm Welcome

Chris stood smiling on the new island's Dock of Shame. The island was rather pretty and clean compared to the previous two. It had colorful flowers, a beach with barely any pollution, a lush forest, a bigger cafeteria, and nicer cabins. The campfire was on top of a hill. Unlike the last two, which had mere tree stumps, this one large, firm mushrooms for seats. Then the green screen was rolled away by two interns, revealing the same landscape, but desolate and overgrown.

"Welcome to Rainbow Unicorn Island! This place will be home to twenty-four VERY unlucky teens for the next eighty-four days of their lives. You already know how this shows works, and there's no real changes," Chris says, grinning.

The first boat arrives. A girl of regular height walks off. She has red hair and brown, piercing eyes. She's wearing a brown sweater-vest, a white button-up shirt, a maroon skirt, white kneesocks, black Mary Janes, and a small wristwatch. "Hello, Chris."

"Hi, Anita! What's shakin'?" Chris asks.

"That god-awful yacht is what's shaking," Anita replies, glaring at him and rolling her suitcase away.

The next boat arrives barely five seconds after Anita arrives at the end of the dock. Ross jumps off of it. Ross had short, blonde hair, green eyes, a neon green jersey, black gym shorts, neon green socks, and white sneakers.

"Yo, Chris!" Ross shouts.

"Hey, Ross!" Chris greets.

Ross goes over to Anita and smiles at her. Just as he's about to speak, she says "Save it."

"Hey guys," a voice says. "Do we have a Tim Horton's here? I'm thirsty."

"Hello, Liz," Chris says. "No, we do not."

"F*** my life!" Liz shouts.

The next boat arrives, and Gaylon steps off.

The point of view switches to the camera itself, and Gaylon walks up to it. "Viewers at home, I dearly hope that you are all baptized," he says. Chris pushes the super-Christian out of the way.

"He has the muscles to make it far..." Chris laments, fearing his show could become a Sunday school, except with challenges, eliminations, and moody teenagers if Gaylon isn't an early boot.

Next to arrive is Gabby. She has dark skin, and her black waist length hair is decorated with pink streaks, and tied into a ponytail. She wears a red t-shirt, green mini-shorts and pink sneakers. "Hey guys!" she greets, and runs to set her stuff down.

Milo steps off the next boat. He's of average height, has sickly pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wears a light gray hoodie, white polo, khaki cargo pants, and black sneakers. "U-Um..." he struggles to say. He takes his suitcase and goes to wait with the others.

"Really? THESE people are MY competition?!" Serenity asks, disgusted. She was the shortest to arrive so far. She had orange hair, green eyes, and wore a pink track suit. She goes to the other six, very angry.

"Ohhhhh... So this is Rainbow Unicorn Island...? Mmm... It doesn't live up to its name..." Ricardo muses. He's Latino, has black hair, a pink shirt, and blue jeans.

The next boat to arrive is Carly's. "Hey, guys!" she says, awkwardly. She has chocolate-colored hair, a yellow shirt underneath a purple hoodie, green pants, and purple shoes.

The next boat arrives, and a boy of small height jumps off of it. "Hello," he says.

"Alright! Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're Leo, right?" Chris asks.

"Yep." Leo had tan-ish skin, black hair, punk-styled clothing, and even a few earrings in each ear.

"Here we go, almost halfway through!" Chris exclaims.

"Ugh, Jesus Christ!" a blonde-haired girl exclaimed.

"Watch your language, heathen!" Gaylon shirted. The girl unhasitatingly ousted him off the dock.

"The name's Vanessa. And, just by looking... I'm only talking to basic b***** and that jock dude."

Vanessa had mid-tone skin, a form-fitting and stylish dress, and knee high white boots. She rolled her suitcase over to the end of the dock. Ross and Milo rushed to help Gaylon.

* * *

 **Leo's Confessional**

"If I end up on a team with Miss S***face, I'll make she's the first one gone," he states, "If I don't kill myself from overexposure to her."

* * *

The next boat arrives, and the taller contestant of the Day hops off. "Thanks, Mr. Anderson!" He says to the boat's driver, "I hope you have a nice day!"

"Welcome, Jack," Chris says, "So, now that half of you are here... I declare you all the Screaming Quokkas!" Chris declares.

The thirteenth boat arrives, signifying the arrival of the first camper of the next team.

"Hi, I-I'm, um, Cleo," a girl says. She has dark skin, and her black hair in braids. She wears mostly purple.

The next boat arrives. A normal looking guy in normal clothing steps off. "I'm Xyander... I dunno why I'm here..." he says.

The fifteenth boat arrives. Clara steps off. "Hello..." she says with insincere sweetness.

The sixteenth boat arrives, and Riley walks off. "The next big thing is here!" he declares, before tripping and falling.

Boat number seventeen arrives. Hillary walks off with a sly expression. "Hey, guys!" she says with fake enthusiasm.

The eighteenth boat arrives, and Lucas makes his way off. "Hello, everyone! I hope we can get along!" He exclaims, cheerfully.

The nineteenth boat arrives, and Keitha does a backflip off of it. "So, nice to meet you all! I'm Keitha, but you can call me anything you want, except for Louise. I hate that name! I also hate lettuce."

The twentieth boat arrives, and Tim walks off, "Hello, my companions/eventual prey."

The twenty-first boat arrives, and Jade trudges off of it. "Ugh..."

The twenty-second boat arrives, and Ethan steps off. "What's up?"

The twenty-third vote arrives, and Lisa steps off. "Sorry in advance, future teammates..."

The final boat arrives, and Daniel steps off. "Oh God! Take me back, TAKE ME BACK!" He screams in eldritch horror as the boat sails away.

"Okay, you second batch. You guys are the Killer Narwhals. Now, let's cut to the chase. You kids have your first challenge in half an hour!" Chris explains


	4. Episode 2: The Wet War

"Our first challenge? On the first day?" Gabby asks.

"Yep," Chris answers.

"So, in other words, someone's leaving before they've even been here twelve hours?" Anita asks.

"Yep," Chris answers.

"Should I be scared?" Daniel asks.

"Very," Chris replies.

"So what's it gonna be?" Gaylon asks, "I need to find the right bible verse to go with it."

"It's gonna be a simple water gun fight. And also, THIS IS MY SHOW, GAYLON!" Chris says.

"The first team whose members have all been shot will be sending someone home tonight," Chris states.

"Great..." Jade mutters.

"One of us will be going home," Anita states, "Would've happened sooner or later."

"So, can we get this over with?" Vanessa asks, "I just wanna send somebody home!"

"You have a host's mentality," Chris states.

"I guess it's time for the game to start," Keitha cheers.

"Oh brother..." Lisa groans.

"Yep. Quokkas, go find a hiding spot in the far left of the woods. Narwhals, you do the same in the far right!" Chris orders. The two teams go find their hiding spots, and the very first challenge begins when Gabby picks up a water gun.

* * *

 **Vanessa's Confessional**

"Gaylon is already my pick for the first boot. He's annoying."

* * *

On the Narwhal side of the aisle, Cleo picks up the first water gun. The PA system cracks to life. "Cleo, Gabby. You two are officially the team captains!"

"M-Me?!" Cleo asks, anxiously.

"You can do this," Lucas states.

As they have their conversation, Lisa and Daniel are shot by Gabby's water gun. Gabby flees so as to not get shot herself, and the ten remaining Narwhals split up in a panic.

%%%

"Ugh! I can't get ANY bars!" Liz exclaims. This gives away her position, and allows Hillary to shoot her.

"Sucks to be you!" Hillary gloats as she runs off.

"NOT COOL!" Liz shouts.

Ten Narwhals and eleven Quokkas remain.

%%%

Gaylon, John, and Ross are walking through the woods. "I hope God is by our side..." Gaylon says to himself.

"M-Me too..." John says half-heartedly.

"I hope we get some action!" Ross states. Suddenly, Clara comes out from behind a tree shoots all three.

"Haha!" she laughs triumphantly before running off.

Narwhals: ten.

Quokkas: eight.

%%%

"Man, I hope those infidels are winning for me," Tim says, lazily.

"I'd recommend actually trying!" Leo yells as he shoots the gamer. The game is now nine to eight.

%%%

Anita walks through the woods, listening for a breaking twig, rustling bush, or something. "Well, I hope my hearing will pick something u—UGH!"

Lucas was sitting in a tree, smiling. "Sorry, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to help my team win. I hope you have a wonderful day, and that we can move past thi—"

Vanessa was smirking as she shot Lucas, who almost fell out of his tree.

Narwhals: eight

Quokkas: seven.

%%%

Clara walked around the woods, hoping for prey. She smirked when she saw Carly.

"I've gotcha!" Clara exclaims. Carly shot her would-be assailant.

"No, it would seem you don't!" Carly exclaimed.

Seven to seven.

%%%

Ricardo walked around the forest, daydreaming as usual. He got shot by Cleo, but didn't notice for a few seconds.

"Awww..." he whined, half-heartedly.

"Yes!" Cleo exclaimed.

Seven to six.

%%%

"Okay," Jack whispered to Serenity and Milo, "Here's the plan—"

"F*** you, and f*** your plan!" Serenity exclaimed.

"S-Serenity!" Milo whisper yelled. Jade shot all three, but was shot herself by Gabby.

"Ugh..." Jade groaned.

Six to three.

%%%

"Me, Vanessa, and Gabby against Keitha, Cleo, Xyander, Riley, Ethan, and Hillary," Leo thought to himself, "I can do this!"

Xyander, Riley, and Hillary all came running towards him. He shot all three, but was shot himself by Cleo.

"Awww..." Xyander lamented.

"I could've won this for sure!" Riley exclaimed.

Two to three.

%%%

The final five met in the center of the woods. Vanessa and Gabby vs. Keitha, Cleo, and Ethan.

"Well, looks like this is endgame," Ethan stated. Keitha didn't waste any time shooting the opposition, and winning her team their first challenge.

"We won!" Keitha cheered.

%%%

"So, we have to vote someone off..." Milo said, prodding at his "dinner" (he wasn't exactly sure what food it was supposed to be).

"Anyone BUT me," Gaylon said, "I have to spread the word of Jesus Christ to all of our viewers!"

"Hmmm... I say we vote off Gaylon," Anita said. Vanessa, Ross, Jack, Gabby, Milo, and Liz all nodded their heads.

"I say we vote off Liz," Serenity said. The others (except for Leo) nodded their heads.

"I'm not going to disclose who I'm voting off," Leo stated.

"Hmph," Gaylon said, "I'll be fine. I won't go home after six hours!"

%%%

The twelve Quokkas sat at the campfire, each of them fearing that they could be going home.

"Well, the first marshmallow goes to... Gabby! Leo, Serenity, Jack, Carly, you four are also safe. Milo, Ross, Ricardo, Anita, You four are also safe," Chris states. "The votes tonight were 6-5-1, meaning someone who was voted for isn't in the bottom two. Vanessa, that one is you. Liz, you were the first one out of your team to get out of the challenge. Gaylon, you just get on everyone's nerves. Like, seriously, find another hobby. One of you will be going home. Liz, you get tonight's final marshamallow, meaning Gaylon is the first one to go home."

"What?!" Gaylon asks, "Inconceivable! I'm staying right here!"

Chef and Chris drag the boy away to the dock.

"One of us is gone," Anita says, "This is probably only the first of a few more elimination ceremonies this team must endure."

* * *

AN: I hope Gaylon didn't offend anyone. He's literally just based off of a Gideon who tried to force a free Bible upon me after I declined his offer.

* * *

 **Current Rankings:**

24th: Gaylon, the Religious Zealot (Screaming Quokkas)


	5. Episode 3: Are You Afraid of the Dock?

"Last time on Total Drama Rainbow Unicorn Island... The twenty-four campers competed in their first challenge. After an extremely close match, the Killer Narwhals won the fight. The Screaming Quokkas ended up voting Gaylon to be the first one out of the game. Twenty-three campers remain. Who's next? Find out today on... Total! Drama! Rainbow Unicorn Island!" Chris explains.

"Today, campers, you'll be participating in one of my favorite challenges from season one: Phobia Factor!" Chris states.

"T-That sounds terrible..." Daniel replies.

"That's because it is, Daniel!" Chris cheers with morbid excitement.

"Do we get coffee if we win?!" Liz asks.

"No," Chris answers.

"So, if I remember correctly, we have to face our greatest fears, r-right?" Cleo asks.

"Easy enough," Tim says, snobbishly.

"Tim's right, surprisingly," Carly says.

"Let's get this over with," Serenity says.

"You're correct, Cleo! Now, on your audition tapes, you told us what your worst fear is. So, this is the part where I tell the whole world what embarrassing fears you have. Anita: being late. Ross: being alone. Liz: a lack of phone service and Tim Horton's coffee. And just for laughs, Gaylon: Satan. Gabby: Flying. Milo: cockroaches. Serenity: dolls. Ricardo: Snakes. Carly: People. Leo: getting reprimanded/failure/being inadequate. Vanessa: cockroaches. Jack: Snakes. Cleo: large crowds. Xyander: being the center of attention. Clara: lizards. Riley: the dark. Hillary: frogs. Lucas: The dark. Keitha: being hugged or embraced. Tim: a lack of video games. Jade: crocodiles. Ethan: the dark. Lisa: spiders. Daniel: everything, but flying especially," Chris lists. "The Quokkas already have a point thanks to Liz, whose already overcome her fear."

"How is that fair?!" Hillary asks.

"Well, first we'll start with Xyander. Everyone look at him," Chris says. The other twenty-two nod and stare at Xyander, who stares down at the ground until a timer goes off, signifying that he overcame his fear, and the teams are now tied.

"Okay, this next one will be quite easy. Vanessa, Milo, follow me," Chris orders.

"Milo, if you chicken out, I'll personally steal Leo's knife and shove it up your—"

"Okay," Chris interjects, "The kitchen is filled with cockroaches. If you can overcome your fear and crush one, your team gets a point."

"Easy. They aren't even my real worst fear!" Vanessa exclaims as she steps on one.

"Wait a second!" Chris shouts. "No point for the Quokkas!"

"What?!" Vanessa asks, infuriated.

"If you aren't really afraid of them, you don't get a point!" Chris exclaims. Milo steps on one, getting the Quokkas one point.

"I did it!" Milo exclaims.

Vanessa trudges off, angry.

%%%

"Next up: Clara!" Chris declares, as he puts a lizard on Clara and starts a timer. "If you can spend a minute with the lizard on you without screaming, I'll give your team a point!"

Clara manages to get through it, and gets the Narwhals tied with the Quokkas. "Hm, that wasn't so hard after all," she says.

%%%

"Next up for the Quokkas, Anita!" Chris exclaims. "Now, Anita, you have five seconds to get to The Cabin which is about twenty meters away. You won't make it. That's not the issue, the issue is that you can't panic when you don't make it on time."

Anita nods, and she starts running, obviously not making it. "No sweat," she deadpans. 2-2.

%‰%

"Next up: for both teams, Gabby and Daniel. We've prepared a plane for you two to spend ten minutes in the air in. You can't scream," Chris explains. "And Chef will be your pilot!"

"I have to steer another damn plane?" Chef asks.

"Yep!" Chris says.

Gabby and Daniel board the plane. Chef gets everything ready, and the plane flies off the ground.

"I-I dunno if I'll make it," Daniel says.

"Don't panic! If you can overcome the worst of your many fears today, you can overcome all of them!" Gabby encourages.

"T-Thanks for the advice," Daniel replies, blushing, "But isn't it bad for you to try to make friends with me? We're on different teams..."

"Don't worry about it," Gabby replies.

"I thought you were afraid of flying?" Daniel asks.

"I am. I'm just as scared as you are, but I'm focusing on talking to you," Gabby replies.

The plane lands.

"Both teams get a point!" Chris exclaims. The score is now 4-3

%%%

"Next up: Lucas, Riley, and Ethan. All for the Narwhals. All scared of the dark. Let's let them see if they can overcome their collective fear!"

The three boys are in a dark room.

"T-This is scary! You can't be visible for the camera when it's pitch black!" Riley exclaimed.

"That's what your worried about?" Ethan asks, annoyed.

"Now, now, you two," Lucas says, "Don't start fighting."

Riley starts screaming, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, LET ME OUT!"

"Two points for the Narwhals," Chris says.

%%%

"Next up: Jade will spend five minutes with a trained alligator in order to overcome her fear of the animal," Chris states.

"You know, up close, you're not so scary... Oh, who the hell am I kidding? YOU'RE F***ing TERRIFYING!" she exclaims.

Still 5-4.

%%%

"For the Narwhals, Lisa will let a harmless house spider crawl over her for two minutes," Chris states.

"Just, hurry up, boy," Lisa says to the spider.

6-4.

%%%

Cleo has to stand up in front of the other campers and interns for thirty seconds. She accomplishes this, And makes the score 7-4.

%%%

"We've been informed that Carly and Tim have overcome their fears, so the score is now 8-5," Chris states.

%%%

"Next up: Keitha has to endure being hugged for one minute!" Chris exclaims.

"Roger that!" Keitha exclaims as she lets herself be hugged, and gets the point, making the score 9-5 (what a way to make a living!).

%%%

"For the Narhwals' final possible point: Hillary will spend ten minutes in a room full of frogs!"

"Well, That was easy," Hillary says upon finishing her challenge. 10-5!

%%%

"Next up: Ross will spend five minutes alone!" Chris exclaims.

"It's okay..." Ross says to himself. He's right, and he wins his team their sixth point!

%%%

Serenity overcomes her fear of dolls.

%%%

"For the penultimate challenge, Jack and Ricardo will watch a documentary about snakes!" Chris cheers.

"They're scarier up close..." Ricardo muses.

"That was a peice of cake!" Jack exclaims.

10-8.

%%%

"For the final challenge of the day, Leo will take an impossible test, then face the consequences!" Chris exclaims.

"H-Here's the test," Leo stutters, in obvious distress.

A female intern and a male intern, dressed as middle-aged people, wait for Leo to get to the Mess Hall. "Your teacher told us that you failed the test," the female intern says.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'll make a hundred on the next one! I promise!" Leo exclaims.

"I'm ashamed to have this failure as a child," the male intern says. Leo starts crying.

"Leave," the female intern says, coldly. Leo sprints out the door of the Mess Hall, and into Jack's (the first teammate he sees) arms. The Quokkas lose again.

"That was really cruel!" Milo exclaims, "With a fear of that nature, he probably has trauma!"

"We don't care," Chris says, bluntly. "Now, go cast your votes."

%%%

"Campers," Chris says. "One of you will be going home tonight. The first marshmallow of the night goes to... Ricardo! Gabby, Milo, Anita, and Jack, you're all safe. Liz, Carly, Serenity, and Ross, you're all safe, too. Vanessa and Leo. The votes were 9-2 tonight. Vanessa, you lost your team a point you, being likely the strongest competitor in the game after Keitha, could've won. Leo, you had a huge mental breakdown. Who's going home?"

The host picks up the final marshmallow, and exchanges glances with the campers in the bottom two. "Leo, you're still in the game. Vanessa, you're out of here."

"WHAT?!" Vanessa asks, "I WILL BE BACK, AND I WILL CRUSH ALL OF YOU!"

%%%

"I'm sorry," Milo says to his roommate, "You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"Thanks..." Leo mutters.

* * *

AN: I know, it's kind of odd of me to give one of the more established characters the second boot, but it'll all make sense after a while.

* * *

Votes:

Everyone except Vanessa and Anita: Vanessa

Vanessa and Anita: Leo

* * *

Current Rankings:

24\. Gaylon

23\. Vanessa

* * *

Questions:

1\. What's your worst fear?

2\. What was your reaction to Vanessa leaving really early on, despite the attention she got in the three episodes she survived?

3\. What rankings do you predict for the remaining campers?

* * *

For a full elimination chart, visit: wiki/Template:TDRUI_Elim


	6. Episode 4: Teenages and Temper Tantrums

The remaining campers sit in the cafeteria and eat breakfast.

"It's challenge day, right?" Carly asks.

"I think so," Jade replies. "I wonder what we have to do…"

Chris makes his entrance. "This week, we're changing things up. Majorly."

"What are we changing?" Ricardo asked.

"Every season we go by the same formula: teams, merge. Teams, merge. It's too predictable. So, instead of going by that formula… this season, bar the first few episodes, will be almost exclusively merged! That rule is in effect as of… now!"

Daniel looked scared.

"So, we're merged?" Anita asked.

"Exactly! Now, for your first solo challenge… we'll be holding the Mr. and Ms. Drama Pageant, which will be judged by your peers! The winners of Mr. and Ms. Drama will both be immune from elimination. Everyone else, however, will be faced with the possibility of joining Gaylon and Vanessa on Loser's Island. The categories are evening wear and swimwear." Chris left without another word.

"A beauty pageant? Really?" Milo asked.

"Yep," Leo replied.

"Well, at least I don't have to work in a team anymore," Serenity said.

 **Confessional: Hilary**

"It's never too early to pick out threats, especially at the merge. I've been laying low the entire time so far, and that's what I intend to do for a while until things become more competitive. I'm not worried about this challenge. If I do mediocre at it and maintain a pleasant persona, then I can easily survive to the next one."

 **Confessional Ends**

Chris stepped in again. "By the way, boys will vote for Ms. Drama and vice versa," he said before leaving.

 **Confessional: Milo, Leo, Daniel, Ross, Serenity, Cleo, Jade**

"But I'm gay!"

 **Confessional ends**

The campers hurried to get ready.

 **Confessional: Clara**

"I have confidence in my ability to win this challenge. I hope that doesn't sound too conceited."

 **Confessional ends**

"Why a beauty pageant, though?" Ricardo asked.

"It's something none of us would expect," Xyander replied.

"True," Ricardo replied.

"I'm sure that everyone knows that I'm definitely gonna be Mr. Drama," Riley mused.

 **Confessional: Xyander**

"Riley thinks he's all that… He's not."

 **Confessional Ends**

 **Confessional: All except Riley and Xyander**

"I'm voting Riley off tonight."

 **Confessional Ends**

Spotlights illuminate the stage the boys step onto the stage, although Riley is strangely absent. A sandbag falls right in front of Ricardo.

 **Confessional: Riley**

"My plan worked!"

 **Confessional ends**

 **Confessional: Gabby**

"I could not believe it. Riley purposely sabotaged Ricardo!"

 **Confessional ends**

"Let us mourn the loss of Ricardo's ability to walk," Chris said jokingly. "Due to a clause on my contract, the challenge must be aborted and the voting cancelled."

"This sucks…" Liz said.

"It does, Liz. For you guys! I get to eliminate one of the less interesting people and leave you all to tear Riley to shreds! It's a lot of drama for the low price of a broken toe!"

"Is this just a joke? Ricardo had to be airlifted and you're just joking around?!" Clara asked, disgusted.

 **To be continued...**

%%%

A/N: I'm back with plenty of twists up my sleeve! I know this episode is a lotta bit hard to follow and ignores most of the remaining campers, but this episode mainly exists to merge the teams and create drama.

Current Ranks:

24\. Gaylon

23\. Vanessa

MERGE

22\. Ricardo


End file.
